Yokai Corporations
by Wrath of Paper
Summary: Kagome is a waitress in her University's cafe and she's working hard towards her dream. However, a greater conflict is at hand and she needs the assistance of a pervert, an assassin, and some dude in a red suit. Short chapters of 500 - 1000 words.
1. Intro to: Kagome

"I'll have 3 strawberry daifuku* and my friend here will have one slice of coconut cake."

"Alright, sir. Would you like any drinks?"

"Yes, um, 2 bottles of Ramune* would be good."

"Okay, that comes out to be 553.28 yen."

The waitress was handed the money and she returned with a receipt and some change.

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes," she said, flashing her warm smile at the two. Her charming personality was what allowed her to get this job and even though she had to smile for 3 hours straight and was required to cosplay as a maid, she wasn't going to give it up. Not like her last part-time job as a lifeguard for the University's swimming pool.

She groaned on the inside. _Ugh, why am I thinking about that? It was even more degrading than this_. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Her smile once again returned to its original vigor as she brought the food and drinks to the table.

"Please enjoy the meal." She bowed to the couple and wandered around the café, making small talk with various customers to keep them satisfied and to squeeze out a couple of tips. Many of them were male, of course, who tended to look at the café maids more than their own meals, but fortunately, there was a strict no-touch policy.

"_This is a school campus for young people to thrive and be educated in a safe environment,"_ the University heads had once said. _"Not a place for young minds to be subject to violence or eroticism."_

_So reassuring_, she thought sarcastically. Almost immediately after that thought, a hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt, reaching for her bum. She took the tray in her hands and whipped around, smashing the assailant in the face. He fell over and cringed in pain, holding his nose, which was most likely broken at this point.

"Ngghh, that was a good hit, madam," he said, though his mouth was muffled. The man pulled himself up from the polished concrete floor and back into his seat. His hands were free from his face and she was surprised to see that his nose wasn't broken. She also noticed he was very attractive. Her face flushed a faint red, but she remembered he tried to cop a feel.

Clearing her throat, she said in an authoritative voice, "I'm very sorry, sir, but I must reinforce this café's policy. All maids are off limits, including me."

"Oh I know that," he replied with a hearty laugh. "I was just so enamored that I couldn't help it. Do you mind me asking what your name is?"

"It's Kagome, sir."

"And what a splendid name it is for a goddess like yourself!"

She blinked at his compliment and forwardness and became slightly more flustered.

"I have but one more question for you." His voice was completely sincere and welcoming.

"U-uhm, what is it?"

He got down onto one knee and held her hand in his, staring her straight in the eye. A horrified and flabbergasted expression appeared on Kagome's face, but she couldn't move or say anything.

"Would you bear my children?" The entire café became dead silent, and nearly everyone gawked at the scene. Some people even took out their camera phones and began snapping shots. Kagome's left eye twitched in revulsion and for a second time, the man was once again slammed in the face with her tray.

* * *

><p><strong>daifuku<strong> = a japanese desert - it's a squishy, glutinous rice cake filled with some sort of sweet paste like red bean

**Ramune** = a popular carbonated drink - I'm sure some of you have seen this thing somewhere

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. All of that belongs to Rumiko, Viz Media, and any other publishing company that is tied to it. Please give this story a try. It's not that terrible. ; u;


	2. Intro to: Miroku

It was closing time for the café, but many of the maids stuck behind, too caught in the allure of a _certain_ man. He was relaxing on one of the lounge chairs in the corner, sipping a cup of warm green tea. He turned his head towards Kagome, who held a somewhat sour expression, but she also looked very concerned.

"I'm sorry for hitting you so hard, sir," she mumbled, dipping a cotton ball into some alcohol.

He smiled and waved his hand at her. "It's no problem at all and besides, I'm to blame for my actions."

As delicately as she could, Kagome dabbed the scratches on the man's face. If he wasn't so amiable and polite, she wouldn't have treated him as nicely. She rubbed her temple a bit, all the while applying some bandages to the scratches.

"So," she began. "I told you my name, but I didn't get a chance to ask for yours."

"Ohoho, that's true." He closed his eyes and grinned. "My name is Miroku."

One of the maids gasped instantly, holding a hand to her mouth, and she began whispering to her co-worker. Kagome rolled her eyes, but was curious to know why they were excited. They were quite jittery and one of them finally spoke up.

"Ahh, uh, Miroku-Sama? You wouldn't happen to be the executive chairman for one of the Big 3, would you?"

"Mmmhh." He stroked his chin and after a brief pause replied, "I will neither deny nor accept that I am." He took another sip of his tea and took a quick glance at his watch. Its sleek face revealed that it was 4:01 PM. _Seems I've spent a little more time here than I should have_.

He stood up, in spite of Kagome's objections. "I must thank you for your most wonderful service and of being pampered by you beautiful young women, but I must bid you all a sincere goodbye." With a slight bow of the head and a suggestive wink, he gallantly exited the café. With the exception of Kagome, the girls sighed in unison upon his departure.

"He's so attractive," one of them cooed.

"And I bet that he is the executive chairman. No normal guy could be that good looking and charming and polite."

"Oh, I hope he visits again. I should've given him my number."

They whined at their short-lived opportunity to meet him and reluctantly went to tidy up. However, Kagome stayed where she was and her brow furrowed as she thought. She didn't know much about the Big 3, other than that they were huge companies controlled by demons. _What does a man like him have to do with that?_ She couldn't put her finger on it, but something in the back of her mind was trying to make her remember. Nevertheless, she shook off the thought, stood up, and joined her co-workers in the locker room. _It probably wasn't that important anyway._

* * *

><p>Not long after he had left, Miroku had quickly gone down a street or two outside the University's gates, but soon slowed to a stroll.<p>

_Brrzztt. Brzzzt_. A cell phone from the inside of his pocket vibrated and he looked to see who the caller was. A dotted line flashed on the screen. His grin cracked even wider.

"Hey," he said.

"...?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I found what you were looking for. Oh, sorry, I meant who."

"...?"

"Positive."

"...?"

"She seems nice enough. I definitely approve."

"... ...?"

"I actually think she's better. She showed general concern for someone like me. And you know how I am."

"..."

"Ah, not exactly. But I'm sure I'll be able to next time."

"...?"

"I _might_ have groped her a little." He chuckled uneasily. The other end was quiet for a while and Miroku stood awkwardly, waiting for a reply. "Uh, dude, you there?" Still quiet. "I swear I didn't go past the thighs."

"...! ####! ...### ##########...!" He put the phone a good distance away from his ear till his caller's yelling had died down.

"Just be chill man. I got this. And I think…" A woman ran past him and he caught a glimpse of her back side. _She has a really nice butt_, he thought. _I think I'll take a little detour_.

"...? ...!"

"Oh, what? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I uh, have to go, and um, watch some porn. I'll talk with you later."

The last sound that came from his phone was a roaring shout, but Miroku ignored it since he had some booty to catch. After taking a few moments to get his bearings, he went off in a heated pursuit. It was in his nature to make quick getaways, so he caught up with her in no time at all, but kept a good distance behind. She dipped and weaved through crowds and streets with ease, arousing him further. _Now I definitely want to know what that butt feels like if she's that good at moving_.

He saw her dark figure slip into a narrow alley and he in turn hugged the wall and peered around the corner. A flash of a hand grabbed him by the collar and roughly pulled him into the alley. Miroku peered down to see that his target held a blade to his neck. He also noted that her face was partially covered by a strange mask, but her eyes were very clear. They were narrowed and glowering at him. They were also highlighted by a nice coral pink eye-shadow; he approved and nodded internally.

"Why are you following me?" she snapped. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"Well, if you want to know the truth, I really wanted to stroke your curvaceous butt."

Her eyes narrowed some more and she carefully pulled out a small white ball, crushing it between her finger and thumb. A faint smoke poured from it. Miroku's vision blurred and soon he blacked out, left alone with a bright red slap mark on his face.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you guys for the positive feedback. I seriously wasn't expecting any responses. ;w;

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. More to come soon!


	3. Intro to: Sango

The woman rubbed her strained eyes to push the drowsiness away. _So glad midterms are over_. With a sip of her green tea latte, she surveyed the familiar surroundings and took a moment to watch the news, which was displayed on a wall opposite the kitchen doors. 3:22 PM glowed white on the television screen in the bottom right-hand corner. _I still have plenty of time till the meeting._ She sighed in relief and continued relaxing.

"Hello, ma'am. Is there anything you need?" She looked up to see a café maid smiling at her. She smiled back.

"No, I'm good. Thank you anyway."

"Okay then! Please enjoy." The maid gave her a short bow and moved onto the next table.

The woman resumed staring blankly into space. _I need to get Kohaku a birthday present later and remind dad to help me mend a dent in Hiraikotsu_. A pout formed on her lips and she leaned her head against her hand. Handling both school and her other occupation could be a pain sometimes; they almost always overlapped and she often had difficulty covering up her lateness or early dismissals and absences. Suddenly, a loud bang disrupted her thoughts. Her head turned sharply in the direction of the noise. From where she sat, she noticed that a man was knocked to the floor by the maid who had visited her earlier. She mused at her tough demeanor.

"That was a good hit, madam," she heard the man say and her brow wrinkled ever so slightly. _I swear I've heard that voice before_. She thought about it some more, but couldn't come up with anything. Not a moment later did something trigger her memory. She heard him ask

"Would you bear my children?" and her eyes widened. _Could it be that lecherous man?_ She felt some dread sink into her stomach as people began pulling out their cameras. She quickly maneuvered her way out of the café. However, she took one more glance behind her to see that man being knocked down for a second time. _That idiot_, she thought while rolling her eyes. _Didn't he learn the first time?_

Once she was out and had dashed a couple yards away, she took a look at another clock, situated on a tower in the middle of the campus park. It was 3:49 PM. _Wow. That went by pretty fast_. She groaned. It was almost time for her to leave and from the inside of her pocket she felt a vibration. Her hand slipped in and pulled out a white flip-phone and she stared at the number on the front. _Damn it_.

She flipped open her phone and looked at the message on the bright screen.

_**Sango, where are you? Please hurry to the meeting as soon as possible.**_

_**- Chichi-ue***_

She grumbled and reluctantly made her way off campus. Sango's agility allowed her to easily move in and out of the cramped streets, but she sensed that someone was following her. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man from before. _I don't need this right now_. She ran into the first alley to her right, quickly donning her mask and taking out her wakizashi*. Sango stayed close to the wall until the man peeked from the corner. With quick reflexes, she grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"Why are you following me?" Her voice was more irritated than angry, and she only grew more irritated when he smiled.

"Well, if you want to know the truth, I really wanted to stroke your curvaceous butt," he replied nonchalantly.

_Ugh, dumbass_! She took out one of her knock-out balls and crushed it in his face, causing him to go limp in her grip. She gave him a quick smack before dropping him and leaving his sorry, perverted ass in the alley. She had been delayed for too long and she knew her father wasn't going to be pleased.

* * *

><p>Sango knelt before her father and the others, bowing her head in apology.<p>

"Forgive me, Chichi-ue," she said. "I was tailed for a couple of minutes."

"Oh? Well, that's fine then," her father replied. "That aside, let's discuss our next mission."

She stood up and took her place between her father and her brother, Kohaku.

"Okay, we have just had a request from a hanyou who happens to own one of the three companies of the Big 3. He has requested that we clear out unwanted demons in the area near his building, since they seem to be running rampant. We'll set out later tonight. Don't forget," he turned towards some of the men on his right, "We need some cover for at least half an hour. I'm told that the amount of demons in the vicinity is more than what we usually handle. You all know what to do. Get to it!"

"Yes sir!"

Sango was about to get up from her seat when her father grabbed her shoulder and nodded his head.

"What is it, Chichi-ue?"

"Sango, who was following you?"

"Um, some perverted guy. I think it might have been that Miroku you briefly mentioned before."

"Sango, you do realize that he is the hanyou's executive chairman. You didn't do anything bad to him, did you?"

A sweat drop trailed down the side of her face and she face-palmed. _Shit, that's who he was_?

* * *

><p><strong>Chichi-ue<strong> = father

**wakizashi** = short shoto blade - traditional

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Sorry for updating so late! Been busy with real life stuff. Hope you all understand. :3


	4. Intro to: Inuyasha

Miroku groaned, cracking open his eyes and smacking his dry lips. He looked around and saw that he was no longer in the alley. Instead, he was in a high-end office, situated in a 70-storey skyscraper. In fact, he was currently on the 69th floor and a loud thumping noise could be heard close by, along with a few yells. He counted internally, _5…4…3…2…_ and on 1, a man, or rather, a half-demon, burst through the wooden office door, causing it to fly off its hinges and crash into a wall of windows.

"You dumb fuck! I want you in my office in five minutes," hollered the hanyou*.

Although he knew his beloved boss was seething with rage, Miroku took the time to stretch his sore body and crack a few stiff joints.

"I'll be there, my darling," he replied, grinning from ear to ear, which only infuriated the other man more.

"You better be. I went out of my fucking way to haul your idiotic ass out of that alley! What the fuck were you even doing there?"

"Ah-ta-ta." He waggled his finger at him. "That's none of your concern."

"I bet you were chasing another bitch! I thought I fucking told you to stop your god damn lecherous habits!"

"Shhhhh. You're making my fragile ears bleed. And women shouldn't be referred to by such a derogatory term. They are delightful and wonderful gifts of nature and should be treated with the utmost respect and…"

"Fuck that shit! Just get your ass upstairs!"

With a quick _don't-fuck-with-me_ point of a finger, the half-demon stormed off in a huff. Miroku simply stretched some more and stood up from his comfy chaise longue*. _Yet another day at work_, he thought happily.

* * *

><p><em>Motherfuckin' piece of shit. Stupid stupid stupid!<em>

"Hey, that desk you're tearing up is expensive. I don't want to have to call in yet another replacement."

"Oh shut it. I'm not doing that much damage to it," mumbled the hanyou. "Besides, that's not that fucking important. How soon do you think I can go?"

"Well, that depends. How long ago did you have a drink?"

An irritated look streaked across the hanyou's face and his claws dug deeper into the wood. Miroku raised up his hands.

"It was a joke man. You really need to lighten up."

"You didn't answer my fucking question!" His amber colored eyes glowed with anger.

"You'll be able to go very soon. I just need to grease the wheels a little more and then we'll be all set."

The half-demon's head dipped and turned the other way. "That's all I needed to hear. You can go now."

But Miroku refused to leave and walked over to him.

"If there's anything you have to get off your chest, I'm here for you," he said, and with an added cough, "…buddy."

"Shit man. What if…what if it doesn't work out?" His ears drooped ever so slightly, but his friend patted his back in sympathy.

"Don't worry. You've got a number of…good qualities. You just need to learn to swear less. And not look so pissed all the time. And wear shoes more often. And keep your back straight. And…"

"Fuc- Geez. I get it, I get it. You don't have to rub it in."

"Ah, but that's what I'm paid to do. Anyway, don't be such a sad little puppy, Inuyasha. I'm sure it will all go smoothly."

Inuyasha remained silent and turned his head to look out the windows at the city with its many bright lights. His gaze dropped towards a dark, concentrated mass that looked as if it was boiling. He sighed deeply.

"I fucking hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>hanyou<strong> = half-demon

**chaise longue** = a really fancy lounge chair; like super fancy, yo

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Sorry again for another late update! I'm probably going to be just as slow from now on because of my other obligations. Also I've been sick. And um, yeah. Hope you all understand...some more!


	5. Problems and Stress

Kagome sighed and let her head fall back against the chair. Slumping in her seat, she surveyed the stacks of paper and various books on the desk. The work was endless; no matter how much she did ahead of time, her professors always seemed to keep throwing more and more at her. It was irritating too, since the professors expected the assignments to be done pretty much the next day, but they took ages to grade the work. _Geez, when will I ever catch a break?_ She ran a hand through her long, black hair, but off to the side, something shook her from her thoughts.

"Kaaaggooommmeee. Go to sleep already. You can finish your work tomorrow." The muffled complaint came from her roommate, who was squinting at her from her bed. Her hair was frazzled and the bags under her eyes looked fairly dark, even more so since she was in the shadows.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just gonna do a few more things. It won't take me long."

"It better not. You've kept me up 'til 3 AM almost all week."

Her roommate turned onto her side and became silent. Kagome herself turned back to the papers and quietly groaned.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime in the city. The would-be starry sky was polluted with lights from below. It looked as if the black space above was smeared with dull sand. But, more importantly, in a densely populated section of the city, a battle was ensuing. Rattling chains, stifled explosions, horrific cries, and barked commands could be heard. A dark, festering mass of demons writhed against the force that was pushing them back.<p>

Sango, along with her family and many colleagues, was a demon exterminator. She wielded Hiraikotsu, a large boomerang made entirely of purified demon bones. She tore up the demons before her, many of which were fairly weak and usually, after a decent amount had been killed, the others would rush away into the shadows and that would be that. However, tonight's onslaught was much more numerous than previous occurrences and was also very persistent. Sango was breathing heavily and she felt sweat trailing down her face, which was uncommon for her. _What's up with these yokai? Why don't they give up?_

She glanced around and noticed the other exterminators were struggling as well. An unpleasant feeling washed over her. _This isn't right. We should've been able to easily push these yokai back and make them flee._ In addition, she saw that several of her colleagues had fallen and the ones who were still fighting were getting slower. The demons perceived this fact as well and were taking full advantage. Something needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Miroku leaned against the tall windows in Inuyasha's office and observed the city. He saw that the black mass below had clouded over for quite some time, yet now it was dispersing till it disappeared completely. He rubbed his chin in thought and looked over at his boss.<p>

"Hey, why did you call for those exterminators? That group of yokai was a lot, even for them."

"Because," snarled the hanyou. "Those fucking demons have been on my back for a while and they just keep getting more and more irritating. I've been trying to get rid of them!"

"It doesn't look like much was done. Maybe we should have gone down to help."

"You fucking idiot! Both of us couldn't have done anything other than hurt ourselves. That gaping hole in your hand would've killed all of those people and maybe you too! And I'm not stro…"

Inuyasha stopped. He dug his claws deep into his chair and grimaced. Miroku lifted an eyebrow.

"You're not…what?"

"Fuck it. It's not important." He looked the other way and coughed slightly. "Did you schedule the meeting yet?"

"Yeahhh…it's all set to go once we've gotten the _other_ thing out of the way. Dude, what's up? Why'd you change the subject?"

"I said forget it! Just…just…GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat, taking a threatening step forward, which was Miroku's cue to hightail his ass out of there. The hanyou's fists were curled very tightly, to the point where blood dripped from them. He took several deep breaths before being able to think more clearly and his expression went from frustrated to dejected almost immediately. _Damn it. I did it again_.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Hey you people out there! Again, I apologize for this late update. Not gonna make any excuses. Just uh, forgive me? Ha, anyway. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I just have a few questions for those of you who want to answer them.

1. What is your opinion of the story so far? Moreso, how do you feel about it? Is it juvenile, is it poorly written, is it good, etc.?

2. Are you annoyed by my lack of a consistent update schedule?

3. Do you like or dislike Kikyou? (This question is not so much for the story, it's more like I need to get a better understanding of why people may like or dislike her character. I won't mention what I think of her until the next chapter, so as not to change your opinion.)

Thanks ahead of time to everyone who comments and takes the time to answer my questions! ^ u^


End file.
